Reinforced composites and geosynthetic materials are often subjected to bending, twisting and physical environments which can cause deterioration of the reinforcement materials and separation of the reinforcement and composite matrix. Coatings on the reinforcement material can promote adhesion and compatibility between the reinforcement and the adjacent composite matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,231 discloses an aqueous impregnating coating composition for glass fibers which includes an aqueous soluble, dispersible or emulsifiable elastomeric ethylene-containing interpolymer which has a glass transition temperature of around 0.degree. C. or less (see column 4, lines 38-54); one or more crosslinkable materials; a crosslinking controlling agent; wax, a plasticizer and a diene-containing elastomeric polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,750 discloses an aqueous impregnating coating composition for glass fibers which includes an aqueous soluble, dispersible or emulsifiable elastomeric polymer that is essentially free of any hydrocarbon diene functionality and essentially free of any chlorine functionality (see column 5, lines 58-63), such as elastomeric ethylene-containing interpolymers having a glass transition temperature of around 0.degree. C. or less (see column 6, lines 21-38), elastomeric polyurethanes, elastomeric silicones, fluororubbers, polysulfide rubbers, ethylene-propylene rubber or polyethers; a crosslinking material; and optionally a wax, plasticizer and diene-containing elastomeric polymer.
Coated fibers are needed which provide polymeric composites and geosynthetic materials having good flexibility, tensile strength and modulus, low creep, good alkali and acid resistance, and low sensitivity to ultraviolet radiation and the biological and chemical environments in which such fibers are used.